


Top Billing

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Toppy!Jared, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a little tired of Jensen flirting with the guest stars. He decided to make a statement about who Jensen really belongs to.</p><p>A gift for lylithj2 for the 2013 edition of spn_j2_xmas gift exchange! I hope you enjoy this, bb!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Billing

Jared grit his teeth when he looked over and saw Jensen chatting animatedly with their new guest star, Tamoh Penikett. Undoubtedly Tamoh was recounting yet another amusing anecdote from his days filming _Battlestar Galactica_. If it wasn't tales of pranks and drama on the dystopic sci-fi show, then it was hilarious stories from Joss Whedon's surreal drama, _Dollhouse_. Tamoh had a seemingly endless supply of these stories, and Jensen reciprocated with his own amusing tales from _Supernatural_ and _Smallville_. Jared sighed as he recalled several recent occasions on which he'd caught Jensen sitting close to Tamoh, listening raptly to his stories, the two of them in some fucking fandom bubble. Right on cue, Jensen threw back his head as he laughed uproariously, the line of his throat long and tempting. It made Jared want to punch someone.

_Repeatedly._

He turned away and trudged toward his trailer. Sam had just had a messy run-in with some of Crowley's minions, and Jared was more than ready to hit the shower. A faint call behind him just about sounded like Jensen's voice, but Jared just kept walking, assuming it was merely wishful thinking on his part.

Surely Jensen was too busy cozying up to Tamoh to notice Jared's departure.

The moment Jared stripped off Sam's bespattered over-shirt, T-shirt, and jeans, he grabbed a beer and took a long swallow, relishing the sensation of cold liquid running down his bruised throat. He hated when a scene had him get "choked" by the bad guy; even the pretense required hands constricting around the throat. He brought the beer into the bathroom with him, turning the shower spigots on and letting the water heat up as he took some more swallows of beer. Clouds of steam began to form as he stepped into the shower to wash off the dirt and fake blood smeared on his face, hair, and arms. His muscles began to relax under the gentle spray of hot water. Jared gave a deep sigh, letting everything go for a moment and just enjoying the basic pleasure of a good, steamy shower.

He soaked for several minutes before lathering up and cleaning himself thoroughly. By the time he was done, the water was cooling and his skin was pink and soft. Drying off with his Egyptian cotton towels was a sybaritic delight, and slipping into clean, soft sweats and a long-sleeved T-shirt felt heavenly. He'd finished his beer, so he popped the cap off a second, settling onto the couch with a sigh of pleasure. He picked up the remote and prepared to do a little channel surfing to unwind.

The Sci-Fi channel was on, and Jared found himself watching Vipers twist to evade the Cylons in a _Battlestar Galactica_ repeat.

"Goddammit!" he swore, putting his beer down with enough force that it foamed up. He liked _BSG_ himself, but he didn't need to be watching Jensen's current guest star crush onscreen right this minute. He grabbed the remote again and stabbed the up button forcefully.

 _NCIS_ filled the screen next, and Jared relaxed against the sofa cushions, dropping the remote next to him. Only half his attention was focused on Gibbs and his team investigate the murder of yet another Petty Officer, but the other half wandered through the list of _Supernatural_ guest stars that Jensen had become enamored with at one point or another. While long-running recurring actors like Jim Beaver and Misha Collins eventually became part of the family, Jensen had been drawn to them in the beginning too. Jim had countless fascinating stories from all the Western movies and TV shows he had done, and Misha was a totally snarky wise-ass.

Then there were all of the one-offs and occasionally-repeating stars, many of them drawing Jensen in like a moth to a flame. Kim Rhodes, with her dry wit and bubbly personality, was always trading dog stories with Jensen and sharing his laughter at bad jokes. James Patrick Stuart had a fine sense of sarcasm that Jensen liked to match wits with, and he had also introduced Jensen to wine appreciation. The week that James Marsters and Charisma Carpenter both filmed in Vancouver saw Jensen watching _Buffy_ marathons and listening to endless tales set in Sunnydale. And merely hearing that Felicia Day was filming an episode practically made Jensen jizz in his Dean-jeans, not to mention her subsequent returns. They were always playing video games in between filming, making a racket and laughing like maniacs.

Jared couldn't blame the guest stars for being enthralled by Jensen. Jensen was captivating. There was the gorgeous looks: that beautifully defined bone structure; those big green eyes; that incredibly lush mouth and the blinding smile that went with it. His ridiculously wide shoulders and buff arms, slim waist and killer ass, and then the legs! Those bowed legs were like walking sex. Jared sighed, thinking of Jensen's many assets. He was smart, funny, considerate, professional, and his acting was fantastic.

Who wouldn't be drawn to such an amazing guy?

The one thing all those other actors didn't know was that Jensen was _Jared's_. Jensen belonged to Jared, and Jared just wished he could hang that around Jensen's neck on set. _Property of Jared Padalecki_ on a silver tag, hanging from a silver collar around Jensen's neck. Jared and Jensen had been together since halfway through the first season of _Supernatural_ , practically living together in each other's trailers and rentals before they finally moved in together, and Jared wanted it to stay that way. He didn't think Jensen was really interested in anyone else the way he was with Jared, but sometimes that green tide of jealousy rose up in Jared's chest at the sight of Jensen laughing while practically attached to a visiting actor.

_No. Hands off. Mine._

Jared drained the second beer and put the empty bottle on the coffee table. What would really help, he thought, was reminding _Jensen_ that he was Jared's. The other actors couldn't be expected to know, but Jensen sure did. Jensen loved him, but sometimes he forgot how . . . unhappy Jared got about his wandering attentions. Maybe it was time for Jared to remind Jensen how he felt about him. 

_Explicitly._

This idea pleased Jared a great deal. He decided that he'd let Jensen know just how unhappy he was this very weekend. They only had one more day of filming, and then Tamoh would be leaving for a few episodes. It would be a good time to clear the air between them, as well as ensure Jensen's good behavior by the time Tamoh returned.

Jared let out a great yawn and stretched. His mind finally felt as relaxed as his body. A knock on the door heralded the driver who would take Jensen and him home. Jared smiled lazily as he shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed a coat. He was practically whistling as he exited his trailer and walked to the waiting SUV and Jensen.

 

Jensen felt a little guilty as he watched his ginormous boyfriend approach the SUV for their ride home. He knew he'd paid a lot of attention to Tamoh all day. He hadn't meant to ignore Jared, but Tamoh had told so many interesting and amusing stories! He'd so enjoyed the story about James Olmos planting a whoopie cushion under Mary McConnell's chair cushion, and the one where their very own Mark Sheppard flirted up a storm with Tricia Helfer. How could he resist such fun?

Still, Jared hadn't looked very happy when he came off set, and he'd ignored Jensen calling out to him. Jensen did love his co-star slash boyfriend, and he didn't want Jared to be upset. He was relieved to see Jared looking relaxed and happy as he came out of his trailer, and gave him a big smile when he got into the SUV.

"Hey, man! How are you feeling after that demon melee? You were awesome! Great job there, dude." Jensen checked that the driver was busy and quickly kissed Jared.

_God, how did he always taste so good?_

"Yeah, that was intense! Great fight, the other guys really nailed their parts. I'm fine - I was just so gross by the time it was over. Had a shower and a beer and now I'm good as new. How were you and Tamoh getting on?"

Jensen looked anxiously at Jared, worried he was jealous -- Jared had gotten his back up over some previous guest stars before. Jared just looked mellow and happy, though, lounging back in the seat, one large hand gently massaging Jensen's thigh.

"Good, we were good. He was telling me about shit Olmos and the others got up to on _BSG_. Show always looks so dark, you know? And yet they were pulling pranks all the time!" Jensen laughed and shook his head. "I guess someone could just as easily say that about _Supernatural_ though, couldn't they?"

Jared chuckled. "Sure could! Remember when all those twinky modeling pics of yours got put up all over the set? That was a riot!"

He squeezed Jensen's thigh and left his hand simply resting there. The heat of it felt delicious to Jensen, burning through the denim, distracting him with thoughts of what might happen later. If Jared wasn't too tired, that is - he'd done the heavy lifting that day.

Jensen made himself refocus on Jared, as his boyfriend was reminiscing over previous pranks on the _SPN_ set.

"God, I thought Misha was gonna pass out if I kept fondling his balls with my toes! He may be a smart-ass, but he folds like a fuckin' cheap suit in front of the camera. Ah, good times, good times!" Jared sighed happily.

Jensen looked at him and thought how badly he wanted to jump right on that six foot 4 inch, muscular frame. Jesus, he needed to cool it a bit or he was going to pop a major boner in his jeans. Couldn't the driver get them home any faster?

A shift in the seat brought Jensen's attention back. Jared was leaning forward and looking very intently at him. "You okay there, Jen?" He ran the backs of his fingers down Jensen's cheek, leaving a blazing trail on his skin.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm good. God, when are we going to get home?"

He stared into Jared's ever-changing eyes - now blue, now green, now golden. He licked his lips as he looked at Jared's pink mouth, wanting it pressed to his lips, that tongue in his mouth. Fuck! He drew a shaky breath and forced himself look out the window. He heard a faint chuckle as Jared squeezed his thigh again.

Finally they pulled up to their rental house and disembarked. As soon as the front door was shut, Jensen threw himself onto Jared and kissed him full force. Jared kissed him back enthusiastically, but then he gently detached Jensen and held him away.

"Jared - what is it? Please, let's go upstairs and get naked, okay? I love you, all I thought about the whole ride home was making love with you!"

Jared sighed. "I love you too, Jen, but I'm just really tired after today. I'm sorry. Can we take a raincheck for tomorrow? Promise to make it up to you!"

Jensen felt sheepish for accosting his exhausted boyfriend. "Of course, of course! I understand. Let's just go to bed and snuggle, and tomorrow we can take all night if we want." He chastely kissed Jared.

"Thanks, baby, for being so understanding. Promise you the best time ever tomorrow." He kissed Jensen back and then turned to go upstairs with him, hand-in-hand.

As Jared turned to go up the stairs, Jensen thought he saw an odd expression flit across his boyfriend's face. Before he would think more about it, he was distracted by the sight of Jared's perfect ass swaying in front of him the whole way up the stairs.

The final day of filming for the week was long, but went smoothly. It was late when the boys were driven home, but they'd had dinner on set and Jensen was looking forward to the rendezvous that Jared had promised. They waved goodnight to the driver before unlocking the door and entering the house. Jensen closed and locked the door, shrugged off his coat, and turned to Jared, a kiss ready on his lips.

That's when things started deviating from Jensen's idea of a romantic, sexy night.

Jared seized Jensen's arm and kept his grip firm as he half-guided, half dragged his lover into the living room. Jensen didn't know what the hell had upset his boyfriend, but something definitely had and he needed to find out what. This was not how he had envisioned the night starting. And this pushing around thing was ending right here and now. Jensen was not some little twink; he was six foot one and built and goddammit, a Texas boy who could fight and wrestle with the best of them.

Just because he had voluptuous lips and thick eyelashes over big green eyes didn't mean he was some kind of girly man.

"Jared! What the fuck is your problem? I thought we were going to have a date, but now that we're home, you act like I'm some little twink you can push around? What the hell, dude?!"

He tried to pull his arm free again and failed. Jared's grip was like iron.

Jared yanked Jensen's arm, bringing Jensen face-to-face with him. " _This_ is my fucking problem, Jensen! You and your endless little têtê-à-têtês with Tamoh, the ones where you act like some googly-eyed teen-age girl, batting your fucking eyelashes at him! You hoping he's gonna plant one on you? That he'll cop a feel of your ass, rub his hand down your dick? You're forgetting one important thing, Jen, and that is that _you_ are _mine!_ Not Tamoh's! Not anyone else's! Just _mine!_ "

He pulled Jensen even closer; Jensen could feel Jared's hot breath explode on his face as he bit off the words. "And I'm gonna fucking _show_ you that little fact, you goddamn cocktease!"

Jensen opened his mouth to speak - he was somewhat indignant about Jared's statement, but he knew he _had_ been being a tease lately, making a big deal about Tamoh in front of Jared. He couldn't help feeling a little excited by Jared's jealous display. They'd had some rough sex before - they were both big men and could manhandle each other without easily - but this looked like it might go into a whole new area.

"Okay, Jay, maybe I went a little too far with teasing you, but come on! You know I love you! There's no need for this ridiculous behavior!" Jensen tried to pull his arm free again. He suddenly realized that any other time they'd been playing, Jared had really been _playing_. Jared wasn't playing this time, not even close, and Jensen's arm wasn't going anywhere until Jared decided to let it go.

"Shut up, Jen. _I'll_ tell you when it's time to talk. It's _not_ time to talk now. It's time to get down on your knees and open your mouth and suck me. Got it?"

Jared pushed Jensen down to his knees, keeping a heavy hand on Jensen's shoulder so that he stayed put. His other hand flipped his belt buckle undone, thumbed the button on his jeans open, and dragged down his zipper. Pushing the fly open wider, Jared reached into his boxer briefs and pulled his cock out, shoving the waistband of his briefs underneath his balls. It was already half-hard, and he gave it a few quick tugs.

Jensen couldn't help the thrill that ran through him at the sight of Jared's meaty cock right in front of his face. He loved it; loved the thick girth of it, the bulbous head, the way he knew it would fill him up. He tried to argue despite his excitement, figuring he needed to make a statement just on principle.

"Jared, I'm not going to just kneel before you like I'm some kind of kinky sex slave. I apologized and that should be -"

He was abruptly cut off as Jared shoved his cock into Jensen's open mouth, grabbing a handful of his hair so tightly that Jensen couldn't move away. He coughed and gagged at the abrupt intrusion, then Jared's familiar taste flooded his mouth, along with the beguiling texture of steel-hard erection inside velvet-soft skin. Pre-come began to spread on his tongue, and he started to alternately suck and tongue it, his eyes closing in pleasure and his hand going to his own swelling cock in his jeans.

"None of that!" Jared barked with a sharp pull of Jensen's hair. "Hands off until I say! And keep your eyes open - I want to see them on _me_ so I know you aren't thinking about anyone else! You pay attention to who you're blowing here." He tugged Jensen's head closer to his groin, watching as green eyes stayed fixed on his. "That's better." He began to rock his hips as Jensen sucked, slowly increasing the rocking until finally Jensen just knelt there with his mouth open while Jared fucked into it.

Jensen's scalp hurt where the hair had been pulled as Jared fucked his mouth harder and harder. He stared up at Jared, teary eyes riveted to his lover's. He watched the pleasure spreading across Jared's face; his mouth growing lax, his eyes blinking slower and slower, and he felt glad that he was the one doing the pleasing, despite his own discomfort. Jared's head fell back as he groaned, his cock sliding almost all the way into Jensen's mouth. Jensen wasn't often able to deep-throat Jared, his size and length made it a challenge, but he struggled now to open all the way and let the head move into his throat.

Jared's rhythm was fast and hard now, one hand still in Jensen's hair and the other caressing his cheek to feel himself move inside Jensen's mouth. He snapped his hips again and again, and Jensen tried to catch as many breaths of air he could between thrusts. Saliva drooled out between his lips, slicking Jared's cock and dripping from Jensen's chin. Jared looked down at his messy face and Jensen felt his hand sliding from his cheek to swipe under his chin, collecting moisture on those long fingers. Jared reached down and rolled his balls with his wet fingers, moaning softly. Jensen could feel those heavy balls pushing against his chin, and he wished he could lick and mouth them, but he couldn't budge. All he could do was take it.

Jensen began to grow lightheaded from his compromised oxygen flow, and still Jared slammed unceasingly into his mouth. He put his hands on Jared's thighs for balance, only to hear Jared snap "Hands behind your back!" Gripping his elbows behind his back helped him regain his balance a bit, but gave him no leverage to withstand the way Jared was pounding his face. All he had was that hand clenched in his hair to keep him up. Jared's balls smacked into his chin, Jared's pubic hair curled up into his nose, and yet it was such an incredible turn-on to be at Jared's mercy like this. Jensen felt like he was drifting, floating in a pleasurable, sexual haze as his own cock pressed ever more urgently against his fly, eager to get out and get some friction. His nipples were so erect, they felt ready to slice through his shirt. Jared's cock plunged again and again into Jensen's mouth; the rhythm hypnotized him. His lips were numb, his tongue lay flat as Jared's heavy cock skated over it, gliding back and forth.

Then Jared's cock grew even stiffer, the head swelled even more, and that was all the warning Jensen had as Jared's load ejaculated forcefully into his mouth. Jensen choked and gagged; unable to handle the large amount of come and saliva in his mouth, he drooled onto his chest and the floor. Jared quickly pulled out with a deep groan and finished shooting all over Jensen's face, the anchoring hand keeping his face tilted upward. With his cock in hand, Jared smeared his jizz all over Jensen's face, like some obscene beauty mask. He slapped both cheeks with his still semi-erect dick, ending with a final smack to Jensen's swollen lips.

"That's a start. Stay there."

Jensen thought he'd fall over as soon as that hand left his head, but he managed to stay upright on his knees until Jared returned with a towel. "Here, wipe yourself off," Jared said as he tossed the towel onto Jensen's come-smeared face. Jensen wiped his eyes first and saw that Jared was tucking himself back into his jeans. Jensen's jeans, however, remained very uncomfortably tight, and he looked longingly at Jared, only to see his boyfriend frown at him.

"Oh no, not yet! I'm not done with you, not even close! Get up and go upstairs, then take your jeans off. Don't touch yourself any more than necessary to get your clothes off, hear me?" Jared glowered at him.

Jensen felt a thrill of fear and excitement combined. _What had gotten into his lover?_

"Okay," he said, scrambling to his feet and wincing as his erection was pinched by the constricting denim. His stride toward the stairs was interrupted by a huge hand grabbing his arm and yanking him back.

"Yes, sir," Jared growled, eyes narrowed as he glared at Jensen.

"What? Jared - "

" _Yes sir!_ " The growl was even deeper and louder, his eyes positively glinting.

The thrill Jensen felt this time made his whole body shudder. He wanted to drop back down to his knees right there, but instead clung to the last vestiges of his self-respect.

"Yes sir!" he said, his stomach clenching and his dick jumping.

"Go!"

Jensen ran for the stairs and went up them two at a time. Handling his fly delicately, he sighed with relief when he got it open and pulled his jeans down. He felt a little foolish, standing alone in the bedroom stark naked, his hard cock bobbing as he moved, but he decided to just lie on the bed and wait for Jared. God, he wanted to stroke himself so badly, but he didn't dare touch himself. Jared was on a tear of some sort, and Jensen had to admit - it was hot. Even if his jaw was aching a bit right now.

The door opened and Jared stalked in, also naked. He was already half-hard again and Jensen's dick jumped as he took in the tall, strong body of his lover. Jared was one hundred percent gorgeous, from his sculpted chest and arms to his washboard abs and long, long legs. Jensen reached a hand out, eager to get things going before he exploded just lying there.

"Jay, c'mon . . . you look so fucking hot, please . . . want you to fuck me."

Jared climbed on the bed but grabbed Jensen's hips and promptly flipped him onto his stomach. Jensen squawked as he hit the bed belly-first, then squawked again as Jared hauled him onto his knees.

"Jesus, Jay, are you a fucking Neanderthal tonight? What the hell - ?" His words were cut off by a resounding smack on his ass from Jared's huge hand.

"Shut. Up." Each word was punctuated by another slap. "You're. Not. Talking. Now." Jensen could already feel stinging in his cheeks from the blows.

Then there was a cool, slick sensation at his hole, a lot of pressure, and he gasped as something popped inside him, something smooth and heavy.

"There," crooned Jared. "Now we have something to play with. You're going to like this, it's going to feel so good. But first I have to chastise you. You've been a bad boy, Jensen, a bad bad boy, and I don't appreciate it. At _all_. So you're going to get a spanking, but in between the spankings you'll get a little . . . treat."

 _Treat? What the hell?_ Jensen thought, but then the spanking began and his thoughts fled under the onslaught on his ass.

One after another, alternating sides, Jared's hands fell heavily with a resounding slap. Heat blossomed quickly on Jensen's cheeks, matched by the flush that grew on his face. They'd never done anything like this before, and Jensen felt as mentally off-guard as the smacks made him feel physically off-guard. Jared moved his hands at each blow, overlapping and spreading his slaps all over Jensen's ass. Jared wasn't even breathing hard, but Jensen gasped when it finally stopped, catching his breath. He hadn't realized he was holding it as he tried to withstand the blows.

Then the plug came alive, buzzing and vibrating inside him. The vibration caught him completely by surprise - Jared didn't amp up the vibrator at all, just apparently went right for the maximum. Pleasure swamped Jensen's brain; he writhed with the sensation, unable to do anything but respond reflexively. His mind spiraled off like a kaleidescope, a thousand flying shards of over-stimulated nerve endings. His cock was rock-hard and leaking on the bed that he craved to rub it against, but he was held back by Jared's vice-like strength.

And then it stopped.

Jensen panted, trying to gather himself together. His body hummed with the echo of the vibrator, and his legs felt weak. Jared made sure his hips were propped back up, though, and rubbed his ass for a moment. His hands felt good, but the heat of his palm burned against Jensen's hot, abused flesh.

"How's that feeling, Jensen? Looks so pretty, that deep dark pink against the white of your skin. Makes me even harder 'n I already am, seeing you squirming and strung out like this. Fucking hot, baby." Jared's voice rolled over Jensen.

Then fresh smacks began falling all over the area already spanked, strikes every bit as strong as before, only now falling on skin already tender from the previous round. Jensen heard himself whimpering as his smarting skin registered the new strikes. It felt like his ass must be glowing like a firefly. Jared's spanking thoroughly covered each cheek and the tops of his thighs. It went on seemingly for hours, and it ended as suddenly as before.

Jensen panted again, his forehead pressed into the mattress. Jared slowly ran his hands over the newly punished area and hummed approvingly.

"Now we're talking, Jen. How's that feel? Am I getting through to you? Are you getting the idea? That was only twenty." He pinched one cheek hard and Jensen yelped loudly. Jared chuckled and pinched the other cheek as well.

The vibrator started again. As insistent as before, buzzing away in Jensen's hole, making him want to scream and come and lose his mind. He couldn't think or focus or do anything except try not to explode. He found himself gritting his teeth as his hips bucked helplessly in the air, whimpering "please please pleasepleaseplease . . . please Jared fucking god please" and then he was going to come, he couldn't stop it, the vibrations in his ass were going to make him come -

Until a hand grabbed the base of his cock and _squeezed_ , then tugged hard on his tight, full balls. Jensen yelled and tears ran down his cheeks. The _need_ was so bad, so strong, but Jared's hand said _no_ and would not be denied. The imminence faded and Jared released him. Jensen would have collapsed flat on the bed except for Jared keeping a massive arm under his hips, forcing him to stay on his knees.

"No, Jen! You'll come when _I_ say you can, when _I_ say it's time. _If_ I say it's time. This ass, this cock, this whole fucking _body_ belongs to me, and I say what happens to it, and when!"

 

Jared took in the sight of Jensen, kneeling shakily with his face sideways on the mattress, tears trickling over his cheeks. His cock was still rigid, with pre-come dripping in long strings down to the bed, his balls pulled up tight to his body. The slope of his back was a long, beautiful line, and his ass was crimson, in shocking contrast to the rest of his skin. He was absolutely, sinfully delectable.

Jared decided to give him one last, short round of spanking before moving on. Those scarlet globes beckoned his hand, and he firmly rubbed each cheek, smiling as Jensen's breath hitched in response. "You've been very good so far, Jen. Better than I anticipated. We find a whole new side of you here? You understanding me better?"

When he heard no response, he gave a light smack to Jensen's balls. The resultant yelp was followed by, "Yes, Jared." and a sniffle.

"Good. Let's finish this part so we can get on with the even more enjoyable activities. Although, I gotta say, Jen, your ass is gorgeous, and even more so in this delicious shade of red. How's that feel? Good and warm?"

"Yes, Jared. It's . . . very warm."

Jared sat on the side of the bed and pulled Jensen's body over to him, positioning his chest and belly over Jared's lap and leaving Jensen's legs hanging down to the floor. Jensen started whining as his cock rubbed against Jared's thighs, rutting into him. Jared put one hand in the middle of Jensen's back and the other rubbed those cherry cheeks again. Jensen moaned as he tried thrusting, but Jared smacked his balls again, making Jensen cry out again and stop.

"None of that!" Jared said sternly. "You haven't earned the right to be fucked yet, much less to come. Don't piss me off more now, or I'll throw a cage on you for a week! You want that?" 

Jensen shook his head as he whimpered again.

Jared rolled Jensen's balls in his hand. "There you go, now you're being a good boy. Let's finish our lesson."

He kept Jensen firmly in his lap as he began to spank him again; solid, steady smacks all over Jensen's tender ass. Jensen panted as the slaps came down, his flesh reddening even more under Jared's handling. Jared shortened this round a little, becoming steadily more anxious to fuck Jensen. He stopped and immediately the vibrator went on again, making Jensen's head come up as he arched his back in response. His feet kicked the floor and his hands clutched at Jared's legs as he sought stability while his body writhed.

Jared couldn't breathe with how beautiful Jensen was, muscles bunching, limbs stretching, face grimacing in the mix of pleasure and pain the vibrating plug was evoking in him. Jared crooned as he ran his hand over Jensen's chest, twisting his nipples and lightly slapping them, while his other hand rubbed hard against Jensen's hole. He felt the vibrations pulsing through Jensen and into his fingers, could hear the plug buzzing busily inside Jensen, and that was it. He needed to fuck his boy right the fuck now.

Jared turned the vibrating plug off and twisted to throw Jensen into the middle of the bed. He gave his cock - now fully hard again - a few tight pulls as he rummaged for lube in the nightstand drawer, enjoying the thick feel of himself in his own hand. 

He turned back to see Jensen lying on his belly, rutting into the bed, desperately seeking the friction that would give him release. Jared gave him a quick smack on the ass before flipping him onto his back. Jensen's eyes were glazed over with lust and need, his mouth was swollen and slack. Pre-come dribbled across his belly, and his hands were clenched in the bedclothes.

"Please, Jared, god please . . . let me come? Please fuck me, please, fuck me fuck me fuck me..."

Jared crawled onto the bed, lubed up a finger, and pushed it into Jensen's flexing hole. He pulled out the butt plug, eliciting a moan from Jensen in the process, and then briskly pumped two fingers in and out. Jensen's head tilted back, and Jared couldn't help falling forward to bite and suck on that lovely neck. Their cocks rubbed together, friction eased by the pre-come both men were now leaking freely, and their hips ground together as Jared tasted all of Jensen's neck and moved down to suck his pink nipples. The little nubs were swollen and hard, and Jared ran his teeth over them before licking and sucking them. They felt so good on his tongue, hard points pushing into the soft, wet muscle. Jensen arched his back as his hands latched onto Jared's head, holding him tightly to his chest. Jared chuckled without letting go of his little treats.

He finally released them with a final little nip, making Jensen whine, then sat up and spread Jensen's thighs wide. "Here we go, darlin' - time to give me your ass while I make you scream. And when you scream, you're gonna scream my name. Hang on 'cause I'm gonna fuck you good and hard. Don't hold back - I want to hear you!"

With that, he held his cock in place as he pushed into Jensen's very willing hole. He had to close his eyes a moment - Jensen was so very hot, so deliciously tight, and it felt like his dick was pushing into heaven. Jensen appeared to agree, because he was moaning and panting, pushing his hips up against Jared. His abs were taut and the muscles in his arms flexed as he held onto the headboard for leverage. Jared's eyes roamed the gorgeous body of his lover and shuddered. His dick was totally inside now, and he held still a moment just to relish the sexy sight in front of him.

"Jesus, Jen, you are so fucking hot, so beautiful like this. Hold on tight, because I'm about to pound your ass here!"

He drew back slowly, relishing the hot, dragging sensation of Jensen's channel, and thrust back in hard and fast. His control was gone, after all the spanking and toying with Jensen, and he began to slam in fast and hard. Jensen gasped as he spread his legs wide for Jared, Jared's hammering hips forcing short grunts out of him.

"Yeah, baby, yeah, now we're talkin' . . . so hot, so hot for me . . . love you, Jen, love you, you're mine, always mine!"

Jensen nodded frantically and grabbed under his knees, pulling his legs up, practically levitating off the bed as he tried to get his hips up higher.

Jared reached down and grabbed Jensen's cock, lying hard and twitchy in a puddle of pre-come on his belly. He slowly stroked it as he said, "I can't wait any longer, you're killin' me here, so fuckin' hot! You come by the time I do or you'll go without, understand?"

Jensen nodded, his sweaty face showing both his arousal and his desperation.

"You remember this now, next time you feel all flirty. When you think teasing me with Tamoh is a good idea, you remember just who you fuckin' belong to. Maybe next time, I'll have Tamoh here to watch us do this all over again. How'd you like that, baby? Have Tamoh watchin' your ass get spanked all red, how I fuck you through the goddamn mattress? How's that?"

Jensen growled and said,"Only you, Jared! Only you! Oh God, Jay, please can I come? Please?" and he let out a sob, fingers digging into the bed.

Jared felt his orgasm coalescing inside him, his balls drawing up tightly. "Yeah, baby! Yeah! Now! Fuck, fuck, fuck - oh _shit!_ Now, Jen, _now_!" He yelled incoherently as he orgasmed, his body galvanizing, his load shooting hotly inside Jensen. His skull felt like it was exploding with the pure sexual force of it. He heard Jensen crying out Jared, Jared! and felt Jensen's body spasm tightly around his cock, prolonging the exquisite pleasure for several more seconds.

Then he collapsed and everything was dark for a little while.

He became aware of Jensen pushing off against his upper body, and he sluggishly slid over a bit to help. His mind was scattered into pieces that were slowly finding their way home, and his body was enveloped in a hum of well-being. He opened his eyes and saw Jensen looking at him, a lazy smile on his face.

"You okay there, big guy?"

Jared chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm fucking great. Think you blew my mind. You?"

Jensen nodded, his smile bringing out those adorable eye crinkles that Jared loved. "Yeah. My boyfriend kinda got in this jealous rage and spanked my ass, then he fucked me stupid. I'm fucking fabulous."

"Ass okay?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Little sore, nothing a little lotion and TLC can't cure." His expression sobered. "I totally deserved it, Jay. I'm sorry."

Jared reached his arm out and scooped Jensen close again. "'S okay, baby. I love you. I just - I had to do something about it."

His eyes searched his lover's.

Jensen smiled again. "I know. I got it. Message received."

They kissed softly, enjoying the way their mouths touched and their breath mingled.

"But, Jared?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Maybe next time, it can just be . . . because."

Jared looked intently at Jensen, lying there with a sultry look in his eyes.

Oh . . . _really_.

"Maybe it can."


End file.
